JimmyTodd
by HelloAnon
Summary: Written by me and a friend. We'd been talking about something and my brain went "Jimmy/Todd." I started and ended the fic, and my pal wrote a chunk in the middle. Not a terrible fic, I guess, but I'll let you judge that.


JIMMY/TODD

"You can't get a dude pregnant, can you?"

"What?" Jimmy asks, incredulous.

"You can't get a dude preggers, right?" Todd asks again. Jimmy looks at him before sighing.

"Dude, did you even go to Sex-Ed class last year?" Jimmy asks.

"Nah man, I was getting baked with Curtis." Todd says with a shrug.

"Fair enough. To answer your question, no you can't. Only chicks can get pregnant. Didn't your mom tell you that...or porn...or at least a drug-induced hallucination?" Jimmy asks. Todd shakes his head. Jimmy sighs again and sits down after spraying his weed trays.

"You're such an idiot." Jimmy says. He has to admit though, there was a certain...naive charm to the kid. Jimmy was happy to mentor him.

"Sorry it's just...so that means I wouldn't have to use a condom right?" Todd blushed.

"Um, kid? You planning on doing something...with the male horizontal tango?" Jimmy smirked, trying to keep his cool without thinking about this kid doing the dirty with some dude.

"No I just wanna know. Ah, forget it, can I just get some weed?" The younger dude put his head in his hands, leaning against the door.

"Nah kid, I'll tell you what you need to know. Want you to be safe."

"Uh, thanks. Still gonna want that weed though..."

Jimmy smiled and picked up one of the better plants, handing it to Todd. "First thing you gotta know is that all sex should be consensual. Dudes, bitches, it don't matter. Ask the cutie before you touch the booty. Got that?"

"Really? I thought you were just supposed to feel it..."

"Nope. Here kid, let me show you," Jimmy says, putting his hands on the other man's shoulder. Pitching his voice up, the janitor smiled, "Hey there baby. Wanna do the do?"

Surprisingly enough, Todd blushed. Jimmy smirked and continued. "I won't do anything if you don't say yes. Rules of the booty."

Todd mumbled out a quiet "sure."

"Sure doesn't work, kid. You have to get a resounding 'yes'." Jimmy moved his hands lower down Todd's arm.

"Yes. Yes, please." Todd spoke breathily. This took jimmy off guard, causing his breath to hitch. Feeling awkward, he cleared his throat.

"Um, yeah, like that." Jimmy removed his hands. "Then you put on a condom to protect yourself from diseases and shit and then, um, do the tango."

"Thanks. Uh, I'll remember that." Todd said. Both parties cleared their throats.

"So. Uh. I'll see you next time you need something." Jimmy mumbled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that." Todd smiled, walking back out into the hallway.

"GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR GAY SEX" Jimmy called after him, obscenities flinging back from down the hall.

It was an...interesting day.

"Hey..." Todd says in the doorway to Jimmy's room. The janitor looked up from his weed and waved.

"Hey, uh, hey..." says his mentor. Todd sits down in the chair behind Jimmy's desk and spins it in a circle, sighing.

"Sorry for making it awkward..." Todd says, stopping the spinning chair with his foot. Jimmy shakes his head and smiles.

"It's, ah, it's no problem, kid. It was partly my fault." Jimmy says.

"Can...I...uh, I forgot...about the yes thing...can we try it again...?" Todd says, blushing and staring at the floor.

"Sure." Jimmy says, pulling Todd out of the chair and resting one hand on the teen's shoulder and cupping his cheek with the other.

"Want to do it?" Jimmy asks, looking concerned. Todd smiles at his mentor and nods.

"...Yes. I...I would like that." Todd says, and Jimmy's breath catches again. This kid was full of surprises. Before he can blink Todd's lips are pressed to his and he's against the wall. If Todd wants to dom, it's fine by him, but he'd have to earn the right.

A full-on make-out war started then, both of them fighting to win over the other. Jimmy was surprised at how determined Todd was, but he knew he should've seen it coming. He's happy for the challenge, most of the chicks he fucked melted in his arms.

Jimmy pushes the air mattress away from the wall with his foot as he pins Todd's arms over his head and snogs him. Todd gains some leverage and pushes Jimmy back onto the bed, holding the older man's hands with one and using the other to practically tear off Jimmy's pants.

Soon they're both pants-less and horny, and eventually Jimmy won dominance, like he knew he would. Jimmy was always safe, shit, he didn't want forty fucking kids running around with his genes. He pins Todd down and kisses him while lubing up.

He rolls Todd over and fucks him hard, enjoying the little moans and swears Todd mutters into the mattress. Jimmy thrusts and bucks into Todd and pretty soon the kid finishes. Jimmy could almost laugh, of course he'd outlast the teen. Todd doesn't complain as Jimmy digs his nails into Todd's shoulders and finishes too.

Jimmy pulls out and pulls Todd into his arms, grabbing the blanket they'd pushed to the floor and wrapping it around them.

"You okay?" Jimmy asks. Todd smiles slightly and nods. Jimmy smiles and hugs the kid.

"Love you." Todd mumbles. Jimmy laughs and nods. It was a little fast, but he was used to it. All the chicks said it, sure, so why not the dudes?

"That a good lesson, kid?" he asks. Todd nods and sighs contentedly.

He's about to get up and put on some clothes when he hears Todd start to snore. He silently thanks satan for button locks as he throws his shoe at the doorknob, hearing the click of the lock as the shoe hits the floor. No one would bother them until they wanted to be bothered.

It was definitely a weird day, but weird definitely didn't mean bad.


End file.
